


Not so heartless (Natasha x Male! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Natasha as cruel and ruthless as she seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so heartless (Natasha x Male! Reader)

Not so heartless (Natasha x Male! Reader)

 

“It’s a bad idea!”

“She’s a man-eater; she’ll eat you up and spit you back out!”

“That lady will kill you on the spot!” 

 

Every comment was running through your head at you were walking around with Clint, hesitantly heading to confront Natasha, your so-called demise. Ever since you began working at S.H.I.E.L.D., you became infatuated with the assassin. You couldn’t help it; she was beautiful, sharp, and she could hold her own. Whenever you saw her, your heart seemed to skip a beat faster and sweat would start to form at your palms. Just thinking about her was causing all these symptoms; it was just that power she had over you or so you guessed. You were scratching your neck, nervous about what you were going to do next.

“So,” Clint started, trying to get rid of the awkward silence, “You’re going to ask Natasha on a date?”

“That’s the plan,” or at least, you hoped it was. You’d been thinking of asking her out for weeks and now was the time to put it into action. Your brow furrowed and your heart felt like it would pop out of your chest. 

“Good luck, (y/n),” He bumped you on the shoulder and pointed you towards the object of your affection, “You’re gonna need it.”

“Thanks, Clint.” Giving you the thumbs up, he left you alone to carry out your proposal, just you and a highly trained, lethal assassin. Great. With a sigh and a heavy heart, you heaved forward to your impending doom. 

 

Natasha was at the shooting range, taking a break from honing her skills, when a skittish, young man walked up to her. He was wringing his wrists, trying to prevent them from shaking even worst.

“Agent Romanoff?” you squeaked; you was sweating profusely, running a hand in your (h/c) locks.

“Yes, (l/n)?” She looked over to you; those dark green eyes seemed to pierce right into your soft, (e/c) ones. 

“I was wondering . . .” you trailed off, choking on the remaining words. She raised an eyebrow at you, crossing her arms and tapping her slender fingers across her arm.

“You don’t have to beat around the bush, (y/n).” 

It was then that you lost it.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?!”

And you ran. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you away from Natasha, completely destroying any chance you had of going out with the female fatale. With your feelings for Natasha out in the open, you knew you were gonna get teased for at least another week by the other agents. It was single-handedly the dumbest thing you felt you could’ve done and now you had to pay for it. 

 

~The next day~

 

“I can’t believe you ran off like that!” Clint strolled up beside you, wiping a tear away from his eyes and laughing like a maniac. 

“What can I say? I was nervous and she would’ve rejected me anyway,” you gave a heavy sigh as you tried to hide your sorrow with a weak smile. Clint could see the heartbreak and attempted to give you a little hope.

“Come on (y/n), she’s not as heartless as she’s appea-”

“Agent (l/n)!” Speak of the devil. You spun around to see if Clint would back you up when you noticed the sharp-shooter had suddenly disappeared. 

“The bastard,” you muttered as Nat’s heel clicks became louder and louder against the concrete pavement. When the heels stopped, you froze in your spot, unable to run away or coward from the spy. 

“Yes, ma’am?” You slowly turned to face your doom, ready to take whatever punishment you deserved for running away like the coward you are.

“Why did you run off?” She was straight to the point, typical spy training you thought. You decided that it was finally time to man up, for better or for worst.

“Because I was afraid you would say no,” you were just as blunt with the reply, feeling just a bit braver (or maybe just more stupid, you couldn’t tell which) as the cards were being laid on the table.

“Can I tell you my answer or are you gonna run off on me again?” She asked as she brush back a few loose crimson curls behind her ear. 

“I’m not gonna run away, ma’am.”

You were expecting a somewhat gentle rejection but absolutely shocked when you were met with a pair of soft lips on your cheek. A raging blush grew across your face as the kiss was soon over.

“Pick me up at 7, ok?” Nat waved her hand in front of your face, making sure you didn’t space out on her.

“A-alright,” you stuttered, the kiss still cool on your burning cheek. 

“See you then,” she promised, leaving you to secretly freak out about your up and coming date with Natasha or so you thought. 

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Clint emerged from his hiding spot, congratulating his buddy on the success. 

“Alright Clint, you were right and I was wrong,” you admitted and punched his arm, still a little pissed that he abandoned you earlier.

“Good, so aren’t you gonna ask here?” He questioned, rubbing the newly formed bruise on his arm.

“Ask her what?”

“Her address, idiot,” he gave you a light smack on the head, “You can’t pick her up if you don’t know where she lives.”

At that statement, you made a mad dash towards her direction, not wanting to ruin another chance with Natasha. Maybe Clint was right; for as cold as she seems, she’s not so heartless after all.


End file.
